


Ich bin...

by livelikethestars



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Deutsch, Gen, Ich bin, Male - Freeform, Schauspiel, Tanzen, Träume, schreiben
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelikethestars/pseuds/livelikethestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danke für die Inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich bin...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Träumer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170122) by MitzPitz09. 



Ich bin...

Ich bin Künstler unterschiedlichster Art. Manche mögen es nicht verstehen. Oder sie können es nicht sehen. 

Ich bin Maler. Ich male auf einer schwarzen Leinwand. Licht und Dunkel sind verschieden. Und doch immer gleich. Konturen sind scharf, Gesichtszüge nicht und Farben sind greller als man sie kennt. Es gibt ‚Legröblo‘ und ‚Pinakon‘ und keiner weiß, was ich meine. Denn keiner kennt die Farben.

Es gibt nichts doppelt. Alles unterscheidet sich. Und keiner kann es sehen. Außer mir.

Ich male nicht nur. Ich bin auch Komponist.   
Ich musiziere mit Stimmen. Hellen, dunklen, weichen, rauen, sanften, harten. Jede hat ihren eigenen Klang. Ich nutze das Rauschen des Meeres, das Pfeifen des Windes. Es gibt das Rascheln der Blätter, das Singen der Vögel und den Klang der Instrumente. 

Und alles füge ich zusammen. Alles so gleich und doch anders. Nichts ähnelt sich. Und keiner kann es hören. Außer mir.

Ich schaffe nicht nur Musik. Ich bin auch Artist.   
Andere würden es wohl Schriftsteller nennen.   
Ich jongliere mit Worten und spiele mit dem Feuer. Was kann ich wagen, was ist zu viel? Wo liegen die Gefahren und wer lotst meine Grenzen aus? Freiheit, Beengung, Demütigung, Hoffnung, Glück, Freude, Trauer, Schmerz und so vieles mehr. All das möchte ich beschreiben. 

Alles ist anders. Alles ist verschieden. Und keiner kann es lesen. Außer mir.

Und nicht nur das bin ich. Ich bin auch Schauspieler.   
Erwecke mein eigenes Epos zum Leben. Ich kämpfe in Schlachten, lache mit Freunden, hasse aus Leidenschaft und liebe mit Hingabe. Ich schwinge mich in die größten Abenteuer und falle von den höchsten Klippen. Ich tanze im Mondlicht und trinke das stärkste Gift.

Und alles ist verschieden. Nichts ist gleich. Und keiner kann es bewundern. Außer mir. 

Doch auch das ist nur ein Teil von mir. Ich bin auch Egozentriker.  
Lebe so, wie keiner es wagt und halte allem Widerstand zum Trotz stand. Denn bei mir gibt es keinen Widerstand. Ich streite auf die verrückteste Weise und lebe so wie ich es will. Jeder mag mich oder auch nicht. Es gibt nur mich und sonst das Nichts. 

Doch nichts gibt es nur einmal. Und keiner kann es Verstehen. Außer mir. 

Denn all das bin ich.   
Ich male auf einer schwarzen Leinwand. Wenn ich die Augen geschlossen habe und träume.  
Ich komponiere die schönsten Lieder. Während ich lausche und für mich selbst probiere.  
Ich schreibe die schönsten Texte. Während ich lese und meine eigenen Ideen verfolge.  
Ich spiele in den größten Dramen. Von mir selbst erdacht auf meiner imaginären Bühne.  
Ich lebe auf verrückteste Art. Und das nur für mich allein.

Und immer träume ich vor mich hin.  
Öffne eine Tür und bin plötzlich weg.   
Ich bin anders, offen, frei.  
Lebe wie ich es will.  
Lasse mich nicht in Konventionen und Normen quetschen.

Denn am Ende ist alles das Nichts.  
Welches ich mit Leben fülle.   
In meinen Träumen.

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Stück ist mir durch eine Inspiration von MitzPitz09 zugeflogen und wartet seit 2013 bei fanfiction auf einen geneigten Leser.   
> Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl hier wenigstens ein Teil meiner wenigen Texte hochzuladen, selbst wenn sie nicht allzu gut sein sollten.  
> Außerdem danke an MissCalenleya. Trotz Legastheni hast du immer durchgeblickt, was ich meine.


End file.
